Gold
by Cora-DragonSoul
Summary: Dragons love their gold; they're obsessed with it. She is golden, she is his, and she is worth more than any amount of jewels he has ever hoarded. (Suggested NaLu but not named)


He hadn't expected this.

Though, he supposed there were a lot of things he hadn't expected over the past year or so.

When this human had stumbled through the front door of his small castle, he had expected her to be another damned treasure hunter, intent on sneaking in like a snake to steal from him. He had nearly killed her on the spot.

Then he had found out she was a princess who had run away. After that revelation, what he had expected was her to be like every other noble lady he had ever met; all pompous lace and snooty attitudes, not knowing what the outside world was like. She would get tired of her adventure once she realised her usual luxuries were not available.

What he hadn't expected was this renegade princess, coming into his life like a whirlwind, battered, bruised, bleeding, and needing shelter. For her to fiercely snap at him that she was not spoilt. That she knew hardship and tragedy and that he could not possibly know her.

He hadn't expected her to possess such strong pride and grace.

Intrigued, he had granted the shelter she sought, allowing her to stay with him until she was healed.

He hadn't expected her to be a woman with a fiery temper and a will to fight. After they had settled into each other's presence he had learnt of her desire to return and reclaim her lands, through war if she had to.

Then their relationship had taken turns no one could have seen coming.

He hadn't expected her to treat him like a person instead of the monster Dragonkin were supposed to be. His kind were viewed as nothing but barbaric animals, killing without conscience. The only reason he had ever been to the Courts was because Kings had tried to recruit him like some low-life mercenary. Every time, he turned them down.

Hadn't expected her to treat him with respect; asking instead of demanding, caring about his health.

He hadn't expected her to encourage his Dragon side instead of trying to repress it. Not caring that he scarfed down huge platters of meat, or that sometimes he twitched with bloodlust. Hadn't blinked at his hoarding and had accepted his unusual views on honour.

He hadn't expected to become protective of her, defending her from those seeking her harm by his own will.

And then… Dear whatever deity had influence on his life…

He hadn't expected to fall in love with her.

Before he knew it, he had sworn his life to hers, had pledged that he would help her take back what was hers. The battle prowess he had always sneered at being paid to employ for someone else, he sold to her for a smile.

He hadn't expected her to return his love, though he couldn't help the profound relief he felt when she confirmed she did.

That night, he had given her the thing that meant the most to him; access to his hoard. Whatever he had, whatever she wanted, it was hers. He would give her anything her heart could possibly yearn for.

Yet, she had never asked for anything.

And even now, after four years, she still managed to surprise him.

Because he certainly hadn't expected this.

Her.

Standing amongst mountains of claimed treasures, in the depths of the castle dungeon, bathed in the warm glow of the iron lamps.

Clothed in nothing except layer upon layer of the finest jewellery in his hoard.

A king's ransom of bejewelled gold chains dripped from her neck and over her chest.

Gold gypsy belts clung to her hips, positioned in such a way that only barely suggested any kind of modesty.

Countless exquisite pieces adorned her arms and legs, glittering with precious gems worth more than a country. They chimed like bells of heaven as she beckoned to him.

Her hair, which he swore was liquid gold cascading down her back, had captured his greedy dragon eye since she had arrived. Now it was adorned with a golden headdress that made her look like the empress she deserved to be.

Her head was held high, her eyes bright with a keen intelligence that knew his every weakness.

In his eyes, she was a goddess.

He would happily crumble at her feet, but she wanted more from him than that. She asked for his support, not his worship.

Her grinned at her, sharp canines glinting with the rejected gold light of his treasure room.

"Although you're the most beautiful work of art in this entire castle, I'm supposed to be using what's left of the daylight outside."

He wasn't even sure why he was trying to resist at this point.

"Oh. Well, if you're busy…"

His heart nearly stopped at the sight of her plump lips in a perfect pout.

The sight of the seductive sway of her hips as she turned and started to move away halted all mental functions.

He gave up. He definitely didn't want to disappoint her.

With a growl, he swiftly closed the distance between them. His hands caressed her waist while his lips grazed her neck.

"I can do it tomorrow."

She giggled, twirling in his grasp to face him and wrap her arms around his neck.

"My ferocious dragon… You're so predictable."

A faked look of offence settled across his face.

"Princess! Are you complaining? After I've been so hospitable?"

"Are you my host then?"

Temporarily resting his forehead against hers, he whispered her name like a prayer. Like she asked, he wouldn't worship her, but he would still cling to her like a lifeline. She had reminded him what friendship was and rescued him from his loneliness.

"I will be whatever you wish me to be."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as if he was her air.

"Just be you. Never change. That's all I will ever ask."

He kissed her then. Kissed her with intensity of the fire that was his element.

Gently, she led him to the pile of furs that had been their nest for the past few nights.

This woman, who didn't understand what power she held over him and was that much more perfect for it.

They were both flawed. They were both outcasts. It didn't matter. They would follow each other to the ends of the earth.

This jewel of a woman, more precious to him than his entire hoard, who shone more brightly than any diamond he had ever laid eyes on.

She was golden. And as a Dragon, that held more value to him than anything else in the universe.

As he lost himself in her, his last thoughts were of the first thing you would have expected.

Gold.


End file.
